Meggie McClaine
'''Meggie McClaine '''was portrayed by Sean Young. Biography Meggie McClaine was the personal assistant to Nikki Newman. Bartending When Victor Newman went to Ottawa to track down his murdering son, Adam Newman, he soon made enemies with a bunch of drunk bad guys. The bartender, a woman named Meggie, came to his rescue with a baseball bat. Later on. Victor came to her for help to get information out of the bad guys' leader, Charlie Shaw. Victor tied him to a chair and threatened to dump him in the river while Meggie watched. Shaw's goons tried to kill Victor. Meggie assisted Jack Abbott in saving him. When Victor was leaving he told Meggie he was in her debt. Meggie asked if they could be together but Victor said he had someone waiting for him at home. In Danger Meggie shows up at Victor's doorstep a few months later. She explains that Shaw and her goons are after her. They shot up her bar but the cops deemed it low priority. Victor and the mother of his children, Nikki Newman, had several doubts. Meggie noticed it and decided to leave so she won't be such a bother. Nikki went after her and saw Shaw trying to kidnap her. Nikki grabbed a vase and smashed it on his head, saving Meggie. Shaw was arrested and Meggie went back to the ranch with Nikki. Attacking Meggie became Nikki's assistant, but was secretly wishing she was with Victor. She watched as Victor proposed to Nikki and decided to do something about it. She learned that Nikki was a recovering alcoholic and started to spike her drinks with vodka. After a few weeks she succeeded in getting Nikki to drink again. Meggie's plan was going smoothly, until she ran into Patrick Murphy, who she once knew and he knows that she's a bad person. Murphy tried to warn everybody but Meggie attacked him. Murphy had a stroke and tried to take some pills, but Meggie snatched them out of his hands and left him to die. In November, Meggie called Deacon Sharpe, who was canoodling with Nikki at Solidarity House, to give him a heads up: "I just called to say so long, Victor and I are off to Vegas. By this afternoon, he'll be my husband. By tonight, I'll be his widow. And by this time tomorrow, the Newman fortune will be mine and you will be handsomely rewarded for distracting Nikki." Meggie drugged Victor and married him in Nevada. Her plan was to marry and kill him in order to obtain his fortune. However, Meggie was unaware that Murphy told Ronan Malloy that she married and killed Murphy's son. Victor faked the whole marriage and got Meggie arrested. Meggie told Victor that she had everything ready for his trip. She then prepared Victor a Blood Caesar drink as they winged their way to Vegas. Halfway there, a badly drugged Victor slurred for her to turn the plane around -- Vegas is where he was going to elope with Nikki. Marrying Victor Meggie talked the drugged billionaire into going to Reno instead. She told Victor this whole thing with Nikki had upset him terribly and that he didn't deserve to be treated that way. Victor agreed. Meggie told him Nikki didn't appreciate him. Victor agreed and said she never did. Meggie told him he needed a woman like her. Victor said maybe he did. Meggie then tricked Victor into thinking that he had just proposed and she accepted. She said she loved him from the moment she saw him in her bar. Victor said he loved her, too. After they were married, Meggie asked the pilot to take a picture of her and her new husband so that she could upload it to her social network and fill everyone in on the good news. The pilot went to check on their departure time. Meggie told Victor she had quite a night in store for them. She said she was really excited about it and knew he would be, too. She said she hoped he was ready for it. Meggie posted her wedding photo online. At the ranch, Meggie made Victor a drink laced with Viagra pills. She said she would tell the police that Victor felt he had to take a few pills just to perform. She stirred the drink and said that it should put Victor out of this world, literally. Meggie handed Victor her special cocktail. He said she was such a good wife before downing the concoction. Meggie said she couldn't wait for what came next. After Victor popped up completely unharmed, Meggie was busted at the ranch by Victor, Ronan Malloy, Heather Stevens and Murphy. Meggie explained that all she ever wanted was to help Victor through a rough patch he was having like he had helped her. She said Nikkii was her friend and she would never do anything to hurt her. Victor remembered every time Nikki had a drink prepared by Meggie. He put two and two together and realized that Nikki was forced to fall off the wagon. Victor accused Meggie of filling his ex-wife with booze. Victor said that was why Nikki was in rehab. Then he told Ronan to get Meggie out of there and told Meggie to never show her face around there again. Victor left as a tear rolled down Meggie's cheek as she realized the gig was up. Maggie was extradited back to Alaska where they felt hey had an airtight case, but then returned to Ganeo City when they couldn't make the charges stick. Nikki confronted Meggie for ruining her sobriety, and Maggie kept blackmailing Deacon to help get out of prison. Deacon arranged a conjugal visit with Meggie while hearing historical scrubs. He then had Maggie wear them under her jumpsuit, but she was caught when Deacon anonymously tipped off a guard. Deacon hoped the fact that he at least made an attempt to free Maggie would be enough for Meggie to keep quiet, bye he was wrong. Before being moved out of Genoa City, Meggie told Nikki that Deacon had conspired with her to ruin Nikki's sobriety. Crimes Committed and Misdeeds *Murdered francis Murphy. *Has a long history as a con artist. *Owned a business were she swindled money from others. *Spiked the recovering alcoholic Nikki Newman's tea. *Caused Murphy to have a stroke. *Injected Murphy with a unknown substance. *Bribed Deacon to distract Nikki. *Schemed to steal Victor Newman's fortune. *Drugged Victor. *Fled with Victor to reno. *Forced Victor into marrying her. *Gave Victor a vodka drink and laced it with Viagra pills in a attempt to kill him. *Arrested for the murder of many rich men. Relationships Marriage *Francis Murphy (dissolved) Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Women of Genoa City Category:No Longer on the Show Category:2010s Category:Antagonists Category:Villainesses